Into the Storm
by Cinderfern
Summary: The ninja are in for a surprise when they meet a new ally. However, a powerful enemy threatens to take revenge on the citizens of Ninjago. Will the ninja be able to work with a descendant of their enemy, or will they be too late to help their people? (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**NINJAGO: Into the Storm**

 _Hey! It's Cinder :) I haven't written in forever, but I've recently been loving Ninjago, so I decided to write again. I hope you all like it. Feel free to leave any questions/comments in the reviews. Well, that's it. Enjoy! :)_

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ninjago (LEGO does) and I do not own most of the characters._

 _..._

 **Chapter One**

It was midnight. The streets of Ninjago City were very quiet. The large billboards illuminated the city, the buildings casting long shadows behind them. Something moved in the shadow of the Titanium Ninja statue. A few seconds later, a hooded figure emerged, and darted across the open stretch of grass.

"Hey, you!" A voice called.

The figure kept running without hesitation.

A trio of security guards raced after their target. The girl ran through the silent streets, not looking back. _I can't get caught!_ She thought. _Not again._ After what seemed like ages, she finally stopped to catch her breath. The voices and footsteps of her pursuers could no longer be heard. She sighed with relief before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a green amulet.

"Finally," she breathed. _I've been searching for this necklace for so long. My dad said he would give it to me when he returned, but he never did._ She shook her head. That was four years ago. Staring off into the distance, she wondered, _Where are you now, father?_

 _..._

"Kai! You said I get to play next!" Jay whined.

"And you actually believed him?" Cole questioned. "He loves video games almost as much as I love cake!"

Kai smirked. "Sorry, Jay. You snooze, you lose."

"It puzzles me why you would want to play, when you know I will beat you every time," Zane said jokingly.

"That's not true!" Jay growled. "I'm good at Fist-to-Face II!"

"Tell that to your record for lowest score ever!" Kai said.

Everyone but Jay laughed.

"Hey, you can play after this round," Lloyd offered. "I'm almost done anyway."

"Thanks, Lloyd. Glad to see I have one friend here." Jay scowled at the others.

Just then, Nya came running into the room.

"Guys," she called, "there's been a robbery! We have to go to Ninjago City right now!"

"Finally!" Kai smiled. "I've been waiting all week for some action."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cole asked. "Let's go save the day!"

...

The six ninja arrived at the museum in Ninjago City.

Lloyd gulped nervously. "I remember the last time I came here," he said. "That was just the beginning of our ghost troubles."

Kai nodded. "Seems like every time we come to this place, something bad happens. First, it was the incident with the grundle that turned us into kids. Then, the stone warriors came to life. And just a few months ago, that was when Morro showed up and tried to curse all sixteen realms."

"Well, let's try to focus on the good news," Jay suggested. "Never underestimate the power of positive thinking!"

"Good news?" Cole asked.

"It was only a robbery," Jay replied.

"That's what we thought last time," Lloyd said.

"And now I'm a ghost." Cole added.

"Well, we never know until we try," Zane told them. "Let's head inside."

Zane lead the group up the stairs to the museum doors. When they were inside, Kai approached the security guard.

"Please tell me there aren't anymore ghosts," he pleaded.

"No, no ghosts," the man replied. "Just your everyday burglar. He stole an amulet that was found in the Caves of Despair a few months ago."

"The Caves blew up," Cole reminded him.

"Yes," the guard said, "but this was before that. Just a few weeks earlier, to be specific."

"What's so special about some old necklace?" Jay asked. "Does it have the power to shrink stuff or make one invisible? Cause that would be awesome!"

"We are not exactly sure why it is important, but we do have our suspicions," the man explained. "Our researchers concluded that there may be a possibility the amulet can make its owner immortal. We don't know how, though, or if it's even true."

Jay's eyes widened. "Immortal? That's even cooler than being invisible!"

"If this is true," Zane spoke up, "then it should not end up in the wrong hands."

"We'll catch the thief," Lloyd promised. "We have to get that amulet before someone dangerous does."

"Can you tell us what to look for?" Nya asked the guard.

He nodded. "There is a tracking device on the necklace," he replied, handing Nya a tracker. "It can help you find him, but when it comes to fighting, you're on your own."

"Thanks," Nya said. She turned to her team. "Let's go find that amulet. Ninja go!"

...

A few hours had passed since the ninja had received their latest mission. They were aboard the Bounty, following the tracker to the location of the amulet. Wu and Misako were running the re-opened tea shop, so the ninja were the only ones on the flying ship.

"Dang, how far can one person run in less than two hours?" Cole wondered.

"I'm not sure our culprit was running," Kai observed. "It's impossible for them to run over fifty miles in a much longer amount of time, let alone two hours."

"Do you think he was in a vehicle?" Nya asked. "Maybe there will be more than one enemy we have to fight for the necklace."

"I'm more interested in whether or not it actually works," Jay said. " Maybe if we find it, we'll get to keep it."

"Don't get your hopes up," Kai warned him. "It belongs to the museum, so they'll probably want it back."

"Whatever the case, we need to make sure we get it before it's used by the wrong person," Nya reminded them.

"I wonder who took it," Jay said.

"Well, it looks like we're about to find out," Cole replied, gesturing to the tracker in his hand. "We've reached our destination."

Nya expertly landed the Bounty on a flat stretch of ground in the midst of a forest. The ninja climbed out and onto the grass before Lloyd led the way, guided by the tracker. After about twenty minutes of walking in silence - so as not to give their location away - they reached a large rock, blocking the view ahead.

Lloyd turned to his teammates. "This is it," he whispered. "We don't know who we're up against, but remember, we have to stick together." With that, he carefully walked to the side of the boulder, beckoning his friends to follow.

On the other side, it looked the same - more trees and bushes. There was no one in sight.

"I don't get it," Jay whispered. "I thought you said the amulet is here?"

"That's what the tracker says," Lloyd told them. "It's gotta be here somewhere."

"Guys, look!" Nya exclaimed quietly. She pointed toward the top of one of the trees. Sitting on a branch, at least thirty feet above the ground, was a teenage girl, holding a green amulet in her hands. She had long, brown hair, and wore all black.

"That's who stole the amulet? A little kid?" Jay gasped.

"Sshhh!" Cole covered Jay's mouth with his hand. "You'll give us away!"

"Too late," Zane sighed. The girl was looking directly at them.

"Well, well, well," she said smugly, "what have we here?"

"We need that necklace," Nya told her. "It belongs to the museum."

The girl scoffed. "It belongs to my father. I've been searching for it for four years, and now," she dangled the amulet from her fingers, "I finally found it."

"If it's your father's, then explain how the museum had it," Kai said.

She shrugged. "I don't know. They probably stole it."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "And just why would they do that?"

"Because," the girl replied, "they think it can make them live forever."

"Can it?" Jay asked.

"Nobody knows for sure. My dad would, but I haven't seen him in a long time."

"I know how that feels," Lloyd admitted. "My parents weren't really in my life when I was younger. I ended up releasing three of the Serpentine tribes."

The girl blinked. "Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled. "I remember you! We met once, when we were younger. Near this forest. You were looking for the Serpentine tombs and I was looking for my father."

Lloyd raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Lucy?" He smiled. "I remember now. You were the only person I met who was nice to me. Granted, I was trying to be evil."

Lucy nodded. "Well, you were the only one I talked to. Unlike you, I tried to stay as far away from others as possible." She paused. "Anyway, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, I did," Lloyd replied. "Did you?"

Lucy held up the amulet. "You could say that."

"Oh yeah," Jay jumped in, "By the way, we're going to need that necklace. It has to go back to the museum before it ends up in the wrong hands." To the ninja, he added, "For all we know, it may already have."

"What do you say, kid?" Cole asked. "Hand over the amulet, and we won't turn you in for stealing."

Lucy's gaze went cold. "No," she told them. "I didn't steal it. Like I said, it's my father's." She scowled at the ninja. "And I'm keeping it."

Lloyd approached the tree. "Lucy, I don't wanna have to do this, but until we can prove that the amulet was your father's, we have to take it back to the museum...for now."

Lucy shook her head. "I haven't seen my dad since I was twelve. This is the only thing I have of his, and I'm going to give it to him when I find him."

"Sorry, but we need it back," Kai argued. "It was brought to the museum from the Caves of Despair a few months ago."

"The Caves of Despair?" Lucy muttered quietly.

"Enough of this," Jay said. "Either you come down, or we'll come up."

Lucy glared harder. "Fine," she growled. "I'll come down." She put the amulet in her pocket and jumped out of the tree.

"What the -" Kai gasped.

Lucy hurtled toward the ground, while the ninja looked on in shock. When she was a few feet away, she stretched out her left hand. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind escaped her hand, keeping her from touching the ground. She flew upward, away from the ninja, and landed safely in another tree.

Kai looked at the others, bewildered. "How did she - ?"

Lloyd glanced back in Lucy's direction. "She's an elemental master, too."

...

 _I hope you all liked it! It took me awhile to write. I will try to update soon. I did change my OC's name to Lucy_ _:)_

 _Q: What do you think is Lucy's elemental power and how did she get it?_

 _Till next time!_

 _\- Cinder :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**NINJAGO: Into the Storm**

 _Thank you so much to everyone who read my last chapter. It makes me so happy :) And thanks to iluvninjagothenextstepgirl for being the first to review! Having support from my readers makes writing so much better. Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy!_

 _..._

 **Chapter Two**

The ninja stared at Lloyd.

"She's an elemental master?" Cole asked. "But, what's her element?"

"What she just did...I feel like I've seen it before," Kai observed.

Zane nodded. "I agree. Her powers do seem very familiar."

Nya gasped. "You don't think…"

"Hey you!" Lucy yelled from the tree. "I thought you wanted my father's amulet. Why don't you try and take it!"

"Lucy," Lloyd called, "How did you do that?"

Lucy smiled mischieviously. She stretched out her hand, this time in the direction of the ninja. Suddenly, a strong burst of wind hit the group, knocking them over. Lucy stopped, and the ninja stood back up. They all looked at her.

"I control the wind," she explained.

Kai turned to his teammates. "I thought Morro was the master of wind?"

"He was," Lloyd agreed. "But Morro's gone now."

"Can there be two people with the same elemental power?" Cole asked.

"I don't believe so," Zane replied. "Elemental powers are passed on through generations, but usually the descendants will not receive their powers until whoever preceded them has passed."

"Then that means…" Lloyd looked at Lucy, who was still watching them. "She's somehow related to Morro."

"If you're talking about me," Lucy said, "why don't you speak up? It's not nice to talk behind someone's back."

Nya turned toward Lucy. "You said you were looking for your father. Do you know where he went?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No. If I did, I'd have known where to look years ago."

"Did he tell you why he left?" Nya asked.

"All I remember is that he said he was going to find some tomb," she replied. "When I met Lloyd, I wondered if he was looking for the same one. Anyway, he said it was too dangerous to take me with him, and he put me in a boarding school. He told me he would give me this amulet when he returned for me. But he never did, and I missed him, so I escaped and spent four years searching for him."

"I can relate," Lloyd sighed. He blinked. "Wait, did you say he was trying to find a tomb?"

"Yeah," she answered. "But that's all I can remember, so no more questions."

"You guys," Jay chirped, "that's what Morro was looking for. The tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master."

"Hold on," Lucy said. She jumped out of the tree, using her wind power to fly over to the ninja, holding the amulet tightly. She landed on the ground beside Lloyd. "Morro? You know him?"

"Well, we kind of knew him," Kai replied. "Why? Do you?"

Lucy nodded. "He's my father."

...

The ninja stared at Lucy.

"Okay, you guys have got to stop that. It's creeping me out," Lucy complained.

Lloyd spoke up. "Morro's your father?"

"Uh, yeah," Lucy replied. "I'm pretty sure I just said that."

"But...how?" Cole asked, bewildered.

"Do I really need to explain this to you?" She said. "You're clearly older than me. I would assume you'd know how someone becomes a father." She tilted her head. "Why are you a ghost?"

"Long story," Cole replied. "Anyway, I know how, um, biology works, thank you. I just didn't think Morro would have any kids. I mean, from what I've heard, he was always too busy looking for the tomb."

"Wait, you know about that?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Kai answered. "Our Sensei told us. Your father was one of his students."

Lucy turned her gaze to Lloyd. "Are you the green ninja?"

"Yes," Lloyd responded.

"My father thought he should be," she stated. "He spent his whole life trying to prove himself. At least, that's what I remember him telling me."

"We know," Jay told her. "In fact, he actually got to be for a little while."

Lloyd gave him a warning glare.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Really? How?"

"Well," Jay said, "he kind of possessed Lloyd a few months ago, so…"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, confused. "My father can't possess people. That's crazy."

"It's true," Lloyd admitted. "And, I don't really wanna tell you this, but I think you should know he tried to destroy Ninjago, too."

Lucy shook her head. "No. He would never do that. All he wanted was to be the green ninja. He never wanted to hurt anyone." She looked away.

The ninja were silent, looking at Lucy with worried expressions.

"Wait," she spoke again. "How can he possess people?"

Kai put his hand on her shoulder. "Lucy, your father is...was...a ghost."

Lucy blinked. "What do you mean, was?"

"Did you hear about that ghost attack on Stiix a few months ago?" Cole asked.

"Wait, that was him?" She asked, surprised.

The others nodded.

Lucy took in the information she had just learned. "So he died looking for the tomb," she said, processing her thoughts.

"In the Caves of Despair," Jay added.

"That's where the amulet was found!" Nya exclaimed. "Maybe it really is your father's."

"Told you," Lucy said sadly. "And during the ghost war...he died again?"

"I'm so sorry," Nya said sympathetically.

"Hey, my dad's gone now, too, so I'm here if you want to talk," Lloyd added.

Lucy sighed. "I don't know what's worse: the fact that he's gone or that he was evil." She looked at the amulet. "I mean, I know I'm not the best kid, but I would never hurt anybody. Not intentionally."

"I had to learn to not let my father's actions dictate what I do," Lloyd said. "But I was lucky enough to have the support of my friends, as well as my father, and he was eventually good again."

"I'm keeping the necklace," she told the ninja, still staring at it.

Zane smiled. "I think we can arrange that."

"So Lucy," Cole began, "I'm sorry we can't do much for you, but would you like to stick with us for awhile? We saw what your father could do, and we could really use a master of wind as our ally."

Lucy shrugged. "Why not," she decided. "At least for now. Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to be."

...

 _Yay! 2 chapters! Thanks again for reading, and I hope you like it so far!_

 _Q: Were you surprised at all? Or did you expect that Lucy was Morro's daughter?_

 _Please review! :)_

 _\- Cinder_


	3. Chapter 3

**NINJAGO: Into the Storm**

 _Hey! Thanks for coming back to my story :) Hope you like!_

 _(WARNING: Contains spoilers from episode 54, so if you haven't seen it, you might want to read after you watch the episode)_

 _Anyway, onto the story!_

 _..._

 **Chapter Three**

Lucy opened her eyes. Where am I? she wondered. Then she remembered. She sat up, looking around Nya's room. The water ninja was still sleeping, so Lucy stood up and quietly left the room. She made her way to the upper deck of the Bounty, and leaned on the railing, looking out over the trees.

"Morning, Lucy," a voice greeted her.

She turned around to see Lloyd standing behind her. She smiled at her friend. "Hey," she replied.

Lloyd approached her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Lucy said. She looked back at the forest.

They were silent for a few minutes, watching the birds and clouds.

Lloyd finally spoke. "How are you?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess," she answered, without shifting her gaze. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"It's a lot to take in," he agreed. "I didn't know your father very well, but I know he loved you."

Lucy blinked at him. "How do you know that?"

"Well," Lloyd replied, "he was in my head for a little while. I know what he was thinking."

"You knew about me?"

He nodded. "You were the one thing he cared about more that becoming the green ninja."

Lucy stared at the trees again. "Then why didn't he come back to me?"

"He planned to," Lloyd explained. "But when he was sent to the Cursed Realm, he couldn't return. When he finally escaped, he didn't want you to be in the middle of his plans. He thought it would be better for you to assume he was lost than to know the truth."

Lucy was silent for a few moments before replying. "If he cursed Ninjago, wouldn't that mean I would be cursed, too?"

"I guess," Lloyd replied. "Why my father was evil, he did everything in his power to rule Ninjago. But he wouldn't hurt me." He blinked slowly. "I know your father would never hurt you. He figured that once everything was cursed, he could be with you again."

Lucy sighed. "Some people's ambition is just too great." She looked at her friend. "You're lucky, Lloyd. Your father's love for you was stronger than his evil." Her eyes shifted back to the trees. "I wish I could say the same about mine."

...

 _Where am I?_ Lucy wondered. It was pitch black. She knew she was dreaming, but it seemed so realistic. As she looked around, it started to grow lighter, until she could see her surroundings.

It was night. A small village, surrounded by water, was in the distance. At least thirty ghosts floated through it, glowing an eerie green. All of a sudden, she heard yelling. She squinted to see where it was coming from, and her jaw dropped.

Lucy stared at the scene unfolding in front of her. A hulking monster emerged from a shack in the village. The civilians fled to a ferry, with help from the ninja team.

A ghostly man watched on, a smile on his face. "My master has arrived," he said triumphantly.

The monster followed the ferry out to sea, her army of ghosts aiding her. They lifted up entire houses and placed them on her tentacle limbs, helping her to wade through the water without drowning.

Lucy's eyes widened in fear. She looked down, realizing she was standing on a plank of wood in the middle of the water. She shivered as the cold waves crashed over her, fighting to keep her balance, soaking wet.

Back on the dock, the man she had seen moments before was battling Lloyd. He was using the wind to knock his rival down. Lucy stared in awe, realizing that she could do the same thing.

The sound of screaming caught her attention, and she whipped her head around to see that the monster was only a few yards behind the boat. The people on board were staring in horror as the other-worldly beast got closer and closer, knocking the motor off the ferry.

Lucy glanced back at the dock, but her friend and the ghost had disappeared. A few moments later, a portal opened above the monster, and the ghost jumped out. Suddenly, an unnaturally large wave rose up behind the beast, pushing her forward. She started to sink as she walked into a trench. The man quickly realized his master was sinking, and yelled in anger. He used his wind power to fly away, but he was caught by one of the monster's long tentacles, and she began pulling him toward the water. If the ghost touched water, he would die.

Before he was pulled into the water, a dragon flew over to him. Its rider stretched out his hand, and the ghost grabbed hold. Lucy watched as he struggled to break free of his master's grip, but to no avail. He said something to his rescuer, handed him a crystal, and let go.

...

 _Thanks again for reading :) Sorry this chapter was so short. Hopefully the next ones will be longer and more interesting._

 _(DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot of Lucy's dream. It is from "Episode 54: Curseworld Part 2" from Ninjago)_

 _Also, I started an Instagram account for my fanfiction, if you want to follow me ;) My username is Cinderfern._

 _Please review!_

 _\- Cinder_


	4. Chapter 4

**NINJAGO: Into the Storm**

 **Chapter Four**

The moon was rising over a dark, quiet forest. A tower stood among the trees, far away from Ninjago City. It was distant enough that nobody ever came across it. Few knew it existed, and they knew to stay away. It was left off of every map, to make sure that no one made the mistake of exploring it. Electric fences had been set up miles before the tower. They represented the boundary of Ninjago, and were never crossed.

The faint light from the moon reflected off the top of the tower. A figure emerged, wearing a hooded black cloak. She walked over to the railing, leaning on it as she gazed out over the trees.

"I will return," she said quietly. "They may have kicked me out of Ninjago years ago, and left me to live alone in this stupid tower for half of my life, but I'm sick of it." She smiled. "Their time to fall is drawing near. I'll show them who the strongest really is. They'll rue the day they exiled this girl."

She took a book out from a pocket inside her cloak. She opened it to a dog-eared page in the middle. "But I'm no longer that helpless child they threw out nine years ago," she continued. She laughed as the wind blew through her long, black hair, pulling the hood off her head. "I will have my revenge."

She set the book down on the railing and stepped back. On one of the pages was a picture of a winged serpent. It was known as the most poisonous creature, and was only heard of in legends. The girl concentrated on the book. White sparks formed on her hands, and she stretched them toward the book. The power shot into the book, causing it to momentarily glow. She watched as the picture came to life. The creature slithered off of the page, before growing to its true size, which was over six feet long. It spread its demon-like wings, hissing. It looked at the girl.

"I brought you to life," she murmured to the snake. "You will do as I command."

The serpent slithered over to its new master, folding its wings and wrapping itself around her shoulders. She stroked its scaly head.

"It's nice to finally have a friend," she said. She turned her gaze back toward Ninjago. "I'll make those horrible people regret what they've done to me. One of these days. But first, I need a certain...artifact."

...

"Hello, my students," Sensei Wu greeted as he and Misako walked into the Bounty's living room.

"You're back!" Lloyd jumped up from the couch and hugged his mom and uncle.

"Hi Sensei, Misako," Cole said, keeping his eyes on the TV as he battled Kai, Nya, and Jay in a video game.

"How was your trip?" Zane asked.

"It went very well," Misako answered. "It's nice to see our friends again." Her eyes fell on Lucy, who was staring uncomfortably down at her necklace. "Speaking of friends, who is this?" She asked.

"Mom, Sensei, this is Lucy," Lloyd introduced. He paused for a moment before adding, "Morro's daughter."

Sensei Wu gasped. "I never knew Morro had a daughter," he admitted.

Lucy looked up at him. "Well, hardly anyone did," she said. "He left me when I was twelve. I haven't seen him since."

"Where have you been living?" Misako asked. "Were you with your mother?"

Lucy looked away. "My mother died when I was really young," she replied sadly. "I was in a boarding school, like Lloyd, but I ran away to search for my father."

"Oh," Misako said. "I'm sorry."

Lucy shrugged. "It's okay. I liked living with my dad. But he eventually decided it was too dangerous to take me with him while he looked for the tomb." She sighed. "He promised he'd return, but he never did."

"Do you...know why?" Wu asked, concerned.

"I know what happened," she answered. "The ninja told me."

Zane changed the subject. "Well, on a happier note, at least we now have a formidable new ally," he remarked.

"And," Kai added, "there hasn't been any trouble lately."

"You never know," Jay teased. "Maybe our next enemy is just planning their attack right now."

Nya shoved him. "Don't say that. It's nice to have some peace, especially after..." She trailed off, not wanting to mention Lucy's father.

"You can say it," Lucy said. "I shouldn't let my father's choices affect me."

Lloyd smiled. "I've taught you well," he joked, causing Lucy to roll her eyes.

"Yes!" Jay yelled, pointing at the TV screen. "I finally won! I finally beat you guys at this game!"

The others laughed.

…

Night fell on the streets of Ninjago City. At the museum, the security guards were closing up, talking as they did every night.

"So," one of them said, "do you think the ninja caught the thief?"

The other shrugged. "I haven't heard anything."

"I wonder who -" The first man was interrupted by a loud CRASH! The guards turned in the direction of the noise.

"What was that?" The second asked.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out."

The two made their way to one of the back rooms. They switched on their flashlights and pulled their tasers out.

"H-hello?" One said, voice shaking. "Is anyone there?"

He was answered by evil laughter. The door closed behind them, and they turned around to see a snake-like creature hissing at them. It was coiled up at the bottom of the door, ready to strike. The lights flickered on. Standing at the other end of the room was a teenage girl in a hooded black cloak. Her brown eyes bore into the men. She was smiling slightly.

"Where is the amulet?" She asked, her voice cold.

The men stared at her in horror. "What amulet?" One responded.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb. I know it was brought here."

"W-we don't know," the other guard told her. "It was stolen yesterday."

"Stolen?" She repeated. "By who?"

The guards looked at each other. "We couldn't tell. The ninja are after him, but we haven't heard from them." The first replied.

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't have time to go on a scavenger hunt," she growled. "Get me that amulet, or else I'll make you two disappear." She formed white fire on her hands.

"There's nothing we can do," the second guard protested. "We don't know where it is. It could be anywhere."

"Fine, I'll find it myself," the girl said. "You two are no use to me anymore." She shot the white flames at the men. They tried to run away, but the serpent guarded the door. The flames hit the men, instantly turning them to stone.

The snake opened the door with its tail and waited for its master to exit the room, before following closely behind.

"Stupid guards," she muttered. "I'm going to find that necklace if it's the last thing I do. Then nothing will stand in my way." The two left the museum, descended the stairs, and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

...

 _Thanks again to all who read and review. It means so much to me :)! Please tell me what you think!_

 _\- Cinder_


	5. Chapter 5

**NINJAGO: Into the Storm**

 _Hi! I'm back! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, and I took so long to update. While I have ideas as to what I'll write later on in the story, I'm making most of this stuff up as I go along ;) I also have summer school so I gotta do that too :( But only for one more week! Anyways, I'm still getting together all this back story stuff, so here's a little chapter to help this story move along. I hope you like :D_

 _..._

 **Chapter Five**

"Everyone, I need your attention," Nya called.

The ninja and Lucy turned to look at Nya.

"The museum has another...problem," she explained.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Really? We were just there!"

"That place seriously needs to get some better security," Cole said.

"No kidding," Lucy agreed. All eyes turned to her. "What?" She asked defensively. "They were practically begging me to take the amulet."

"Still, we should help them," Zane told his friends.

"So, what's their problem this time," Kai asked his sister.

"Not a what, a who," she answered. "The security guards never left the museum last night. When a worker went to find them, they had been turned to stone."

The others' eyes widened.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed. "How?"

"The worker found the security tape," Nya continued. "He told me that a girl around our age had come looking for Morro's amulet. When the guards couldn't help her, she turned them to stone. He also said she had a flying snake."

"A flying snake? How cool is that!" Jay said enthusiastically.

Kai ignored him. "Do they know who this girl is?" He asked.

Nya nodded. "The man said he recognized her from when she was younger. She was exiled from Ninjago because of her deadly powers when she was ten years old."

"Wait," Cole said. "I think I've heard of her. What does she look like?"

"I believe he said she had long black hair and brown eyes," Nya told him.

"Yes! I know her!" Cole exclaimed. "Well, knew her. Her name's Arie. We used to hang out when we were little, but that was ages ago. I haven't seen her since she left."

"I wonder why she's returned?" Lloyd said.

"She wants the amulet," Nya replied. "But I don't know why."

Lucy clutched her necklace. "She's not touching my father's amulet."

"Well, we should probably get to the museum," Kai said. "Maybe there will be more clues."

…

"You're here!" A man exclaimed happily.

The ninja and Lucy approached him.

"We're here to help," Lloyd said to the man.

"Have you found the amulet?" He asked.

"Actually," Lucy replied, stepping forward, "I took it." She showed him the necklace. "It was my father's. He left me at a boarding school when I was twelve. He promised to give the necklace to me when he returned, but he never did."

The man stared at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "If it was your father's, then I suppose you can keep it."

Lucy smiled at him. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Besides, if that girl is after it, we don't want it here anyway."

"Speaking of the girl," Cole spoke up, "Is there anything else you can tell us about her? Do you know where she is?"

The man shook his head. "According to the tape, she left hours ago."

"And nobody else saw her?" Nya asked.

"Most of the adults in the city would recognize her. She's pretty well-known," he answered. "If you didn't receive any other calls, she probably wasn't causing anymore trouble."

"Well, yours was the only call we got," Nya told him.

"By the way," Cole said, "do you know her name? I think I remember her from when I was little."

"Her name is Arie," the man told them.

"She was my best friend when we were younger," Cole said.

"We'll do our best to stop her," Kai assured. "Before she hurts anyone else."

The man smiled. "Thank you, ninja. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"No problem," Lloyd said. "It's what we do."

With that, the ninja left the museum and set off to look for more clues.

...

 _Ugh that was so short XD Sorry about that! Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I try to update every even day of the month, provided I can manage to write a chapter in two days :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Your reviews make my day, and make every minute I spend writing worthwhile!_

 _A special thanks to iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, EzLMG15, loveekar3, FluffyPolarBear, Darkrainbow, Applejack ninja lover, and lovesgod12 (btw I like your username :D). All of your reviews were so nice and make me smile :)_

 _And_ _Darkrainbow_ _,_ _I'm not using OC's at the moment but if I do I will definitely use yours! Thanks so much for your review (and poptart [::]) :)_

 _Sorry for so many smileys! You guys just make me so happy :):):):):)_

 _OK I'm gonna go now._

 _\- Cinder :)_

 _(yes more smileys)_


	6. Chapter 6

**NINJAGO: Into the Storm**

 _Finally! A new chapter!_

 _Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I have a series of comedy one-shots I've been working on as well. Like I've said before, I have some ideas for this story in the future, but now I need to fill in the gap. This chapter is shorter, but it's what I could come up with for now. After the 27th, summer school is over, so I'll have more time to write. On to the story..._

 _..._

 **Chapter Six**

Lucy rolled over on the small mattress. Nya's room was completely dark, except for the soft light from the moon shining in through the window. Lucy's green eyes drifted around the room, trying to find something to do. She glanced at the dimly-lit clock. 2:30 a.m. She sighed. She just couldn't sleep, as her mind was filled with unanswered questions.

She let out a long sigh. Do people really disappear forever? She wondered. Is it possible that Lloyd and I could see our fathers again?

She held up her amulet, gazing at it curiously. What's so special about this amulet? Why did my father have it, and why does Arie want it? She shook her head, sighing again. She tucked the necklace back into her shirt and rolled onto her back.

Lucy looked around the room once more. It was dark, but she could make out the silhouettes of the furniture. Though she had only spent less than two days I the Bounty, she knew pretty well where everything was.

Nya's room was a pretty good size. She had her bed in the corner, next to the door, and the window was on the opposite wall. Lucy slept on a mattress on the other side of the door. The only other furniture in the room was a medium-sized dresser on one side of the window, and a desk on the other. Nya had a large walk-in closet as well, where she kept her Samurai mech, just in case she ever needed it.

Sensei Wu had his own room. It was near the back of the bounty, so he could meditate in peace. Misako had a room right next to Wu's. She would go there to work on her research, free from distractions.

Jay, Cole, and Zane shared the biggest bedroom on the ship. The nindroid had his own bed, next to the window, while his brothers shared bunk beds, Cole on the top and Jay on the bottom. They each had a dresser, and all three were lined up along one of the walls. They shared a normal-sized closet, though none of them needed very much storage, considering their ninja gis were pretty much the only things they wore.

Across the hall, Kai and Lloyd shared a room that was about the same size as Nya's. They, too had bunk beds, and one dresser that they shared. The layout of their room was also similar to Nya's, with the bunk beds in the corner by the door and the window on the opposite side.

The kitchen and living room were directly outside of the hallway, and the game room was downstairs, as well as the control room. The roof of the Bounty was basically just the upper deck, which was where the training course was located. There were three bathrooms on the ship: one was in the back near Wu and Misako's rooms, one was in the middle of the hall, near all three of the ninjas' rooms, and the last was downstairs near the game room.

Lucy blinked, realizing that already thirty minutes had passed, and it was now three. She sat up and stretched, yawning, before standing up and quietly leaving the room.

She walked out to the kitchen, careful to make as little noise as possible. Her stomach growled, and she froze, checking to make sure nobody heard. She crept into the pantry, grabbing a random box of cereal, then poured herself a bowl and added milk. She ate it quickly, feeling slightly uncomfortable to be up so early.

After Lucy finished her cereal, she put her bowl and spoon in the sink and tiptoed over to the staircase. She climbed out to the deck, carefully closing the door behind her.

Lucy walked to the railing, gazing up at the stars. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that her father could be watching over her from somewhere in that big, beautiful night sky.

...

"Lucy?"

Lucy opened her eyes to find Kai shaking her. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah?"

"You fell asleep up here," Kai told her.

Lucy looked around, wondering for a split second why she was on the deck of the Bounty, before she remembered.

Kai looked at her curiously. "Why were you up here, anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," she explained. "I came up here to clear my head."

He nodded. "I do that, too, sometimes."

"So does Lloyd," Lucy said.

Kai smiled. "I know." He gazed out over the trees. "It's the perfect place to, huh?"

"It's beautiful," she agreed.

"So, are you okay now?" Kai asked. "Seems like you had a lot on your mind."

Lucy turned to him. "Yeah, I still do. But I'm fine."

"What's up?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'm just wondering if I'll ever get to see my father again," she told him. "Also, I'm really curious about this amulet. I mean, what's so special about it?" She sighed. "Now, there's all this stuff with Arie, and I just don't know what's gonna happen..."

Kai put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I get it," he said. "There's a lot going on. And I know how it feels to lose parents, too." He smiled at her. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks," Lucy said. She hugged him. "Same goes for you."

"I don't know what the future holds," Kai added. "But something tells me you'll see your dad again, someday."

...

 _Thanks for reading! Please review, and check out my other story ( Funny Moments)!_

 _Also, this story probably won't have a lot of romance, but if you have any ships you want to see, let me know! Yaoi ships are ok, too :) The ships I use will depend on what happens in the story..._

 _\- Cinder :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**NINJAGO: Into the Storm**

 _Finally I updated! Goodbye writer's block...I hope :)_

 _And then I changed it._

 _And then I deleted half of the chapter o.o_

 _My apologies! :(_

...

 **Chapter Seven**

"Okay," Nya said. "Now, we know Arie is after the amulet, but we need to find out why."

"Maybe there's something about it that can be used to stop her," Kai suggested.

Nya nodded. "That would make sense. If she can get her hands on the amulet, she would eliminate a major obstacle to her plans."

"It could just give her more power," Jay said.

"True," Zane agreed. "But she is already extremely powerful. I think Kai's suggestion is more likely."

Lloyd spoke up. "Maybe it's both?"

"Could be," Nya said. "Whatever the reason, we need to make sure it stays as far away from her as possible." She turned to Lucy. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the necklace?"

Lucy shook her head. "I've told you everything I know about it. My father would probably know more, but he can't help us." She looked down sadly.

"Actually," Wu said. "I think he could."

"What? How?" Lucy asked eagerly.

All eyes were on Sensei as he continued.

"I have heard legends of a cave," he explained, "in the Evergreen Mountain Range. They say it allows people to communicate with...ghosts."

Lucy's eyes widened. "But the Cursed Realm was destroyed!"

"And so was Morro," Jay added, receiving a glare from Lloyd. "He was a ghost, and he died _as a ghost_."

Wu looked over his students before replying. "Nobody dies forever."

Lloyd jumped out of his seat. "You mean I can see my father again?" He asked. "Why haven't you told us about this before?"

"It is only a legend," Wu answered. "I didn't want to get your hopes up unless I knew for sure that it was true."

Lloyd smiled. "We wouldn't be where we are now if we didn't have hope."

"So, should I set the course for the Evergreen Mountains?" Nya asked.

Jay looked at her lovingly. "You're a ninja, you're an expert at flying the ship, you create the coolest mechs, you're smart and beautiful...when did I get so lucky?"

Nya kissed him. "You never gave up on me, Jay," she said. "You liked me from the start, and you're a great guy." She smiled. "Luck had nothing to do with it."

Cole groaned. "Aww, why am I the only single Pringle on the ship?"

The others laughed.

Lloyd put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, buddy, you're not alone."

Cole smirked mischievously. "What about you and Lucy?" He asked.

Lloyd and Lucy blushed.

"We're just friends," Lucy said defensively.

"Uh-huh. Whatever," Cole joked.

Lloyd shoved him. "We are!" He laughed. "No wonder you're still single. But really, don't feel bad. I'm single, Lucy's single, and so is Sensei."

Wu laughed. "You wish, young nephew."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Come on, Lloyd. Everyone knows Sensei's with your mom."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes at Jay. "Well, thanks a lot," he groaned.

Everyone laughed in response.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Lloyd said. He turned to Wu. "If you guys are happy, I'm happy. But you won't replace my dad."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Wu replied. "Anyways, Nya, please set the course for the mountains."

"Aye aye, Sensei," she said, and bolted to the control room below deck.

...

Yup, I changed this chapter AGAIN...or more rather, I just took out the ending. I apologize on behalf of my indecisiveness, I'm a perfectionist so I want this story to be as perfect as possible :) For whatever reason, both ships I was planning on just didn't seem right for this story, and it was bugging me. Anyways, I don't know what ships I will actually use but I guess we shall see! I don't want this to be a romance story, so I decided to change it once again _. Hopefully I will update soon :)_

 _In case you're wondering, Zane is dating PIXAL, who is no longer in his head (thank God!) and Kai is dating Skylor._

 _I will try to update soon. I have a few more stories in the works: a one-shot that's about halfway done, and a "Truth or Dare" that I have started and will publish once I finish Chaptet One (so PM me truths and dares!) so I will probably have something up in the next few days._

 _\- Cinder :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**NINJAGO: Into the Storm**

 _It goes without saying that it's been forever since I updated. I can't blame writer's block, I was just lazy :/_

 _I changed last chapter too many times, but in case you're not caught up, I don't have any new ships other that the obvious ones (Pixane, Kailor, Jaya). School starts on Monday, and it's been over a year since I went to public school. Anyways, I hope I can update often! Not that I do already, but hey, a girl can dream :)_

...

 **Chapter Eight**

"We're here."

Lucy snapped her head up at the sound of the voice and gazed out the window. The sun was just rising - they had been flying all night. She stretched, yawning, and got up from her bed on the floor of Nya's room.

Lloyd was standing in the doorway. "Ready to see your father?" He asked.

Lucy nodded. "I...I guess," she replied. "What about you?"

Lloyd shrugged. "I really hope I get to. But it's your dad we're here to see, so I don't know if I'll get the chance."

"You will," Lucy reassured him. "I mean, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't."

He smiled. Lucy walked out of the room, the green ninja following closely behind. They walked down the hall and up the stairs to the upper deck of the Bounty. Everyone was there but Nya, who was flying the ship. They all looked rather tired, not used to having to wake up so early.

"So," Kai broke the silence. "What do we do now?"

"You will go to the Caves," Wu explained.

"I know, but what will we do at the Caves?" He asked.

Misako spoke up. "I have done some research while we've been traveling. Lucy's amulet belonged to Morro, so she will use that." She paused for a moment. "I'm still not sure what she's supposed to do, but I am confident you will figure it out."

"Okay," Lucy said. "Who all is going?"

"Only the seven of you," Wu answered. "Misako and I will stay here."

The Bounty came to a stop and Nya ran up the stairs.

"We've arrived at the Evergreen Mountains," she announced.

"What are we waiting for?" Jay asked. "Let's go find that Cave!"

"Misako," Cole asked, "how do we find the Caves?"

"The Caves are located in the eye of a storm," she explained. "I don't know where the storm is, but it only comes a few times a week, so it could be days before you reach the Caves."

"So, it's like the Blind Man's Eye?" Zane observed.

"Yes and no," Misako answered. "You do have to get to the center, and you have to time it right, but you have to go through into the storm, not just through the eye."

"Is there a portal to another dimension?" Jay asked.

Cole hit him playfully. "Of course not, airhead," he said. "If it was another realm, we could just use the Realm Crystal."

Wu nodded. "That is true. There is no portal, but the Caves are hidden very well, so it will be rather difficult to find them."

"That makes sense," Lucy agreed. "A place like that wouldn't just be lying around in the open."

Lloyd turned to his mother. "Do you know how we'll get through the storm?"

Misako shook her head. "No, I haven't been able to find much information on the storm. I only know that when you find it, you've practically found your destination."

"And I control the wind," Lucy reminded them. "So it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Lucy's right," Kai said. "We're elemental masters, ninja, and above all else, we're a team. There's nothing we can't take on when we're together."

...

 _Far too short, I know. But I had to update, and now I can get into the more interesting stuff!_

 _My "Truth or Dare" is going up soon, I'm over halfway done with chapter one, so stay tuned!_

 _Also I will publish my new one-shot in a little while. Nothing yet for Funny Moments but I have received some genius requests and I will use them, so don't worry ;)_

 _If you didn't already know, there's plans for a Ninjago movie next year, and Season 6 is confirmed as well (as if you all haven't already seen the Sneak Peek!) SO "let's just say, the future looks bright. For us, and for Ninjago." Haha I couldn't resist :D_

 _QOTC: Do you want Morro to come back in a later season/movie? o.o_

 _~Cinder_


	9. Chapter 9

**NINJAGO: Into the Storm**

 _To say this one's late is an understatement. Sorry, guys DX_

 _Anyway, on the bright side, I think I'm having a breakthrough with my writer's block. At least, I hope I am._

 _Enjoy chapter nine!_

 _..._

 **Chapter Nine**

"Man, how cold is this place?" Jay complained.

"It's thirty-eight degrees fahrenheit," Zane responded. "It's really not that cold, Jay."

"Says the ninja of ice!" Jay pulled his blue-rimmed hood further over his ears.

"It's a good thing we still have these snow outfits we wore when we climbed the Wailing Alps," Kai remarked.

"For you guys," Cole corrected. "The cold doesn't bother me. Perks of being a ghost!"

Lloyd laughed. "Lucky you. I was possessed by Morro when he climbed the Alps. It was freezing! And I didn't even have a coat!"

The seven elemental masters had just started trekking through the Evergreen Mountains. Jay, Kai, and Zane had the outfits from their previous mountain-climbing journey, while Nya wore her heavy-duty jacket and had loaned one to Lucy. Lloyd was wearing one of Kai's old ones, because he didn't have one of his own.

"Anyone know where the Caves are?" Lucy asked.

Kai shook his head. "No idea. Sensei said they're in the eye of the storm, but I don't even know where the storm is, let alone how we're gonna get through it."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jay said. "Use the power of positive thinking."

"Yeah," Cole replied sarcastically. "Think about all the positive things of being stranded in a freezing mountain range in the middle of nowhere."

"Not to mention," Kai added, "the fate of Ninjago depends on us finding this Spirit Cave, so we can talk with the guy who tried to kill us!"

Lucy sighed.

"Don't say that," Lloyd ordered. "The past is the past. The bottom line is, Morro can help us now. He can make things right."

"Oh yeah," Jay said. "How do we even know he will help? He is - you know - evil."

"Was evil," Zane corrected. "And whatever happened to positive thinking?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Cole and Kai are right. This is hopeless."

"There's always hope," Lucy reminded them.

A strong wind blew down the mountain, carrying snowflakes with it. It rushed over the group, nearly bowling them over. Lucy stumbled and fell back, landing on the snow behind her.

"Aw, great," Jay groaned. "Just what we need: more snow."

Kai turned to Zane. "Can you make it go away?"

The white ninja shook his head. "I control the ice," he said. "I cannot control the snow."

"What about you, Kai?" Cole asked. "Can't you melt it?"

"Oh, right!" Kai exclaimed. He stretched his hand toward the snow in front of them, trying to conjure up his fire. Nothing happened. "What the...?"

"What's wrong?" Lloyd questioned.

"My fire! It's not working."

Nya's brown eyes widened. "Why not?"

"I don't know!" He responded. "It's just not."

Jay tried to use his lightning. "Mine won't work either," he said, dejected.

Cole, Zane, and Nya all tried their powers, but to no avail. They all turned to Lloyd. The green ninja attempted to form a ball of energy, but it didn't work.

"What happened to our powers?" Cole wondered.

Lucy tried to levitate using her wind power, but she couldn't do it. She glanced down at her amulet and gasped. "Guys, look," she said. The necklace was glowing green.

"Why is it glowing?" Asked Kai.

Lucy carefully examined the amulet's stone. Inside its green depths there seemed to be the elements of fire, lightning, earth, ice, water, and energy, all being moved around by wind.

"The amulet!" She exclaimed. "It's got our powers."

The ninja crowded around to get a closer look.

"You're right," Nya said.

"But how?" Jay wondered. "It's just a necklace."

"It's not just a necklace," Lucy told him. "It's a weapon."

Kai stepped back. "Is that why it took our powers?"

Lucy shrugged. "I'm not sure," she confessed. "But if anyone knows, it's my father."

"All the more reason to find the caves, as soon as possible," Lloyd pointed out.

"How does it only have our elements?" Cole asked, confused.

"I'm guessing it's because we're the only elemental masters in its range," Lucy suggested. "Again, I don't know for sure."

Jay grabbed the necklace. "We have to get far away from this thing. How are we supposed to fight if we don't have out powers?"

Lucy took her amulet back. "We need this. It's the only thing that can stop Arie."

"Plus, there's a chance that Morro can tell us how to get our powers back," Nya added. "We can't lose the amulet."

Another wind rushed down the mountain, colder and stronger than the previous. The ninja shivered.

"It's so cold!" Cole complained.

"Then let's find the cave," Lloyd said. "And fast."

...

 _I have a really bad habit of writing really short chapters :/_

 _Next month I'm probably going to publish a Halloween story I wrote for school. It's an original story but I'm changing it to Ninjago. It was heavily inspired by "The Temple on Haunted Hill" (e.48). No, seriously. It's called "The House on Haunted Hill" XD! So stay tuned :)_

 _\- Cinder_


	10. Chapter 10

**Into the Storm**

 _I'm back! :D I know, I know, it's been too long. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time. Or any of my stories, for that matter. But I do really like this one, and I want to continue writing it. So, for any of you guys who still want to read, thank you so much. I hope to update way more often than I have been - at least once or twice a month. Hey, today it's been ten months since I started writing it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this very very overdue chapter! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

"How long have we been traveling?" Jay asked.

Cole glanced at his watch. "Wow, Jay," he remarked. "Looks like we've been walking for a whole...twenty minutes!"

"Wait, what?"

Kai pushed Cole playfully. "Yeah, right!" He turned to Jay. "It's been about three hours."

Jay nodded. "Okay, that's what I thought," he said. "It's just so hard to tell right now. I mean, the sky's still light, and...that's about it. I can't see anything in this storm."

"This is hardly a storm, Jay," Zane corrected him. "It's simply overcast and slightly snowing. The weather is actually quite nice."

"Yeah, says the ninja of ice!" Jay countered.

"Actually, he doesn't even have his ice powers right now," Lucy pointed out.

Jay shuddered. "Aw, don't remind me!" He pulled his hood further over his head. "I wish Kai at least still had his power. It's so cold!"

"We can't change that unless we get rid of the amulet, and that's not exactly an option at the moment," Lloyd said. "But that's okay. We're ninja! We can tough it out. We have to."

"You're right," Jay agreed. "Besides, I can just walk next to Nya." He headed over to join the water ninja near the front of the group. "She's really hot!"

Kai growled. "Watch it, Blueberry," he warned, "or I'll show you hot!"

"You don't even have your powers," Jay reminded him. "Man, I sure hope you weren't planning on using your hair, 'cause that's not gonna do much!"

"Okay, that's it!" Kai darted toward the blue ninja. "Come here, you little - !"

Lloyd pulled him back. "Easy, Sparky! No need to go crazy. That's just Jay being Jay."

"Hey!" Jay said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, Kai," Cole added. "No need to get...heated!"

The others stared at him blankly.

"What?" He asked. "That was funny!"

"It really wasn't," Nya argued.

The black ninja sighed. "Whatever. Hey, does anyone know how close we are to the caves?"

"Of course not," Zane replied. "If we knew that, this whole journey would be much simpler."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "And don't you think somebody would have told you if…" She trailed off, staring at something in the distance.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked. He followed her gaze, and his green eyes widened. "Um, guys?"

"Yeah?" Cole said.

The green ninja pointed to the sight in front of them. "Look at that."

The rest of the group looked in the indicated direction. In front of them, the snowy terrain went on for as far as they could see in every direction. The only visible path ran down into a valley with threatening cliffs on either side.

"Wow," Nya breathed. "I had no idea we were so far into the mountains."

"I don't think any of us did," Kai agreed.

Cole stared down the steep hill at the valley. "Well, that looks safe," he said sarcastically.

"We'll be fine," Lucy told them. "It's really not that bad. Just snow and cliffs."

"Yeah," Jay said, "and the last time we were somewhere with snow and cliffs, we almost fell off one of the cliffs!"

"I _did_ fall off, mind you!" Lloyd reminded him.

"You were possessed by Morro. That doesn't count."

"It sure felt like it counted!"

Lucy straightened up. "Come on guys," she told them. "We have to keep going."

"Lucy's right," Nya said. "The sooner we find the storm, the sooner we reach the caves. Let's move!"

The seven started to make their way down the hill.

"One wrong move, and we're all gonna be snowballs!" Cole pointed out.

Jay thought for a moment. "One wrong move…" He smiled. "Or one _right_ one!" With that, he jumped forward and landed in a roll.

"Jay!" Nya gasped. "What are you - ?"

The blue ninja started rolling down the snowy hill. "Whoo-hoo!" He yelled.

"What the heck is he thinking?" Cole wondered.

Lloyd stared after his friend. "Count on Jay to do everything the fun way."

"He's crazy!" Kai said. "He's gonna get hurt, or worse!"

"Actually," Zane corrected him, "there is a ninety-two percent chance that Jay will be just fine."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that!"

Cole kept his eyes on the blue-clad figure who was still tumbling down the hill. "You know, Jay's actually a lot smarter than we give him credit for. Don't tell him I said that!"

"Too late!" Kai teased. "He's never gonna let this go!"

"Well, go ahead and tell him. Be my guest. He won't believe you anyway."

"Oh, but he will," Zane told him. "Because I recorded you."

"You _what_?"

"Hey guys!"

They all looked back down the hill toward the sound of the voice. Standing at the bottom was Jay, completely unharmed and just as excited as ever.

"Jay!" Cole called. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am," he replied. "It's just rolling down a hundred yard cliff covered in snow."

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Kai said.

"Jay stared at his friends. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on! We've got a world to save!"

The others reluctantly rolled down the hill after the lightning ninja. After a matter of moments, they were all together in the snowy valley.

"Well," Kai muttered, "that was...fun."

Jay smiled. "It was, wasn't it?" He started skipping through the snow in the direction they were headed. "Now let's go find those caves!"

The rest of the group followed him through the valley. It was just a long, flat expanse of snow, with a few large rocks here and there.

Kai picked up a stick and jumped up on one of the rocks. "Halt, my students!" He ordered, doing his best Sensei Wu impression.

"What the heck?" Lloyd said, amused.

"Listen to your Sensei, younglings," the brunet continued. "If you want to be the - I don't know - Ultimate Master of Epic Swagness, you must earn it!"

Jay laughed. "The Ultimate Master of Epic Swagness? Sounds like something a five-year-old would make up. Or Kai."

"Eh, what's the difference?" Cole teased.

Kai pointed the stick at them. "Quiet, scrubs, or I'll shove my staff up your - "

"Okay!" Nya interrupted him. "That's...that's nice, Kai - er, Sensei. You paint a beautiful picture."

The others burst out laughing.

All of a sudden, Jay stopped. "Wait, did you guys hear that?"

His friends quieted down and looked at him.

"Hear what?" Cole asked.

"That rumbling sound," Jay replied. He looked up at the cliffs above. "Oh, this isn't good!"

The others glanced up as well. Sure enough, the cliffs were shaking. The snow on their edges was starting to slide down the steep slopes toward the valley below. The piles picked up speed as they fell, getting closer by the second.

"Take cover!" Jay ordered, looking around the valley frantically. He noticed a group of large rocks in the distance and darted toward it, making sure his friends were following. "We have to get to those rocks for shelter," he said. "It's an avalanche!"

* * *

 _Maybe the most cliche thing I could have done! XD_

 _Anyways, I hope you liked that. You guys have seemed to really like this story, and I'm happy I finally decided to write more :) I have ideas of what will come in future chapters, but I don't know for sure what I'll end up writing. Stay tuned to find out!_

 _And yes, I know Lucy still had her powers when_ _she had the amulet earlier. I guess it just takes their powers when they're exposed to it for a longer period of time. That or Arie did something. Guess we'll know soon enough XD_

 _Please review! Your reviews make writing even better._

 _'Til next time,_

 _Cinder :)_

 _(QOTC: What's your favorite season so far? Also, it's almost summer, so when do y'all get out of school? June 3rd is my last day!)_


End file.
